


That asshole

by AlbusMalfoy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusMalfoy/pseuds/AlbusMalfoy





	

For Rhys the day started just like any other, he woke up in his decent sized apartment, got dressed in his usual Hyperion vest and  mismatched pants and shirt and left for work, usually he would get coffee for himself and his boss who just so happen to be Handsome Jack. he was the man's personal assistant being that he was allowed in the man’s office, so just as every other morning he punched in the number and watched as the overly large doors slid open and waited a moment as the energy field faded so he wouldn't you know die.

 

Thats right, everything was normal, he stepped into the office placing his coffee down on his desk then made his way over to the much larger desk that was placed up the small set of stairs and placed the cup next to a photo he was never allowed to look at. Rhys took a look around making note his boss was out and the papers he had put on his desk the night before now had a sticky note on them that read `Thanks kitten` Rhys let a faint smile spread across his face as he scanned the rest of the area, okay everything's clean, Coffee, check, paperwork, check, small girl sitting on the floor, check WAIT LITTLE GIRL?! Rhys felt his heart shoot up into his throat his body froze as his heterochromia eyes met bright blue, panic soon set in why was there a little girl in here oh god Jack hated kids she was gonna die he could handle watching Jack kill his shitty employees but not a child!

 

Get her out right? Right! That was the first thought to make it into his head, just pick her up and bring her somewhere safe and away from Jack. Rhys put on his most caring smile and leaned down to be eye level with the little girl “Hey there sweetie, are you lost?” The dark haired presumably 6 or 7 years old shook her head, this had Rhys more confused than before how had she gotten in? Whose kid was she? He huffed and picked her up “Come on let's go find some place safe for you okay?” The girl in question made a face of disapproval and wiggled in his grip so she was gonna be difficult about this huh? Fine two could play at that game.

 

He smirked as he moved to put her down “Thank i guess i can't buy you ice cream.” The squirming stopped and as he looked down at her he had to hold back a small laugh that bubbled up his throat at the large blue eyes staring up at him with nothing but want. He huffed out his laugh and picked her back up letting the girl sit on his hip “So are you gonna come with me?”The girl nodded her little hand gripping at his vest as he made his way down the stairs, okay you got this Rhys almost home safe, the large doors to the front of the office slid open and Rhys stopped in his tracks, spoke to soon fuck. Rhys stared up at his boss his face drained of any and all color as the girl on his side waved as a smile spread across her face, Rhys on the other hand was scared out of his mind, until he heard his boss’s deep booming voice drop down so low it made the PA shiver.

 

“Rhys can I ask you why you've got my daughter on your hip?” Jack had stepped closer arms crossed over his chest as he stared with less anger and more curiosity, Rhys’ mouth felt dry, Daughter? Jack had a daughter and he didn't know about… till just nOW OF ALL TIMES?! The PA quickly but gently set the girl on the floor and watched as he trotted over to her father reaching her hands up with a grabby motion to be picked up, Jack took his eyes off Rhys to pick up the girl, a smile spread across his face and Rhys felt his cheeks heating up, it was unfair that such a narcissistic man could be that stupidly handsome even with just a little smile like that, Rhys sighed and let his thoughts scramble for a moment so he could form words “S-Sorry sir I just saw her and remember you mentioning you weren't fond of children and though it be best to escort her out.” Jack's smile had dropped from his face and turned to a smirk as he turn back to look at his PA “Ah I see kiddo, well I suppose there's no hiding it anymore.” he nodded his head to the girl now on his hip “This is my Angel.” the little girl giggled and held out her small hand to Rhys, the PA smiled and took her little hand in his own gently and shook it “Hello Angle I’m Rhys.”

 

The girls smile only grew as Rhys let her hand go, she stared up at Jack and began bouncing on his hip letting out a loud hum as she pulled at her father's jacket, Jack smiled down at the girl his eyes softening every time he looked at her “What is it sweetie?” She pointed to Rhys and spoke her voice soft and almost sweeter than honey “Can I go get ice cream with Rhys? He said he was gonna take me.” Jack looked a bit shocked and turned his face back to Rhys for a moment “Did he now?” He chuckled he knew the kid didn't mean any hard but that didn't mean he wasn't about to pass up a great opportunity to tease him, Jack let a shit eating grin spread across his face as he stared right into Rhys’ eyes “Alright Angle go get ice cream with mommy~”

 

Rhys on the other hand felt all the color drain from his body once more while his cheeks flushed a deep red at the same time,

  
Jacks such an asshole.


End file.
